To Protect a Witness
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: When Ted Tonks witnesses a mob hit while walking home to his wife and daughter he finds himself the only one willing to testify. In order to protect him and his family he goes to his cousin-in-law Sirius's best friends Remus Lupin, and James Potter to go into witness protection. But will Nymphadora find more than she bargained for in witness protection? Or will in end in pain?


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Herbology Hangout, The Insane Prompt Challenge, 365 Prompts, and Pop Figure Collection on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Herbology Hangout I wrote for the pairing of Remus/Tonks and Soulmate!AU. For The Insane Prompt Challenge I wrote for prompt number 106. Plot Point: Witness Protection. For 365 Prompts I wrote for prompt number 216. Murder. For Pop Figure Collection I wrote for the prompts for Foggy Nelson which are Hair - (character) Sirius Black, Case File - (word) paperwork, suit - (word) dapper, and avocado - (food) avocado. This is the first chapter of a new story so I hope you all enjoy To Protect a Witness.**

Remus Lupin had first met her when he was sat across from her, her family, and her cousin, his best friend, Sirius Black, as they filled out the paperwork to begin setting up Witness Protection. Her father happened to be walking past a mob hit and was one of the only witnesses willing to testify to the fact that they were there.

"Now," Remus stated flattening the paperwork as he ignored the instant connection he'd felt when Nymphadora Tonks had walked in, "it'll be you, Mr. Tonks, your wife, your daughter, and your cousin-in-law going into hiding? Am I right?"

Nymphadora's face blazed a deep red color as mumbled under her breathe, "Don't call me Nymphadora." She had never really liked her name. It sounded so unnatural. Not any other normal girl whose name was Mary or Tiffany or Lucy. She wished she'd had normal sounding name but she had been stuck with Nymphadora but she never allowed anyone to call her that.

"What would you prefer to be known as then?" Remus asked feeling the tug on the connection drawing him even closer to her.

Cocking her purple haired head in his direction Nymphadora thought about the question. Most of her friends just called her Tonks. Her family usually called her Dora or in Sirius's case Nymphie. "Call me Tonks," she said holding her hand out to him.

"Well then, Tonks, may we continue on with the paperwork?" Remus asked her taking her hand in his own and shaking it. "Mr. Tonks, my partner James Potter, and myself will be keeping you and your family safe during the trial. Are there any specific details that you need clarified for you? Any question you might have?"

"My daughter, Dora, just started University a few months ago and was wondering if there was any way that she could still keep going?" Ted Tonks sighed as he ran a hand through his sandy brown hair. He'd assured Dora that he would ask for her sake and he'd kept his promise. "She's been looking forward to this semester since the summer."

"Well," Remus sighed as he thought, "we might need to work things out but I'm sure that we can arrange some way for your daughter to continue her education."

"My wife's cousin, Sirius..."

"Remus," Sirius sighed as he looked at his best friend, "I want to be able to help you and James. I'm just as much a part of this division as you and James are."

"Sirius, you are going into Witness Protection. You can't very well protect yourself."

"Darn it, Lupin. I ca..."

"Sirius," Andromeda put her hand on Sirius's dapper suit, "you will allow your friends to protect you for a change."

Sirius sulked as he sat back next to Nymphadora. A smirk forming on his face as he realized what no one else had yet. Looking between his sandy haired friend and his purple haired cousin he saw what no one else did. Remus Lupin had found his soulmate. He just didn't know it yet. Sirius would have to make sure to help him figure it out.

"Can we take a break?" whined Tonks. "I'm hungry."

"Did you bring a snack like I told you to, dear," Andromeda turned to her daughter who nodded. "You don't mind her eating something real quick do you?" she asked Remus.

Remus shook his head and nodded towards Nymphadora. "Go right ahead," he told her.

As Nymphadora took out her baggy of peeled avocado she continued to listen to the conversation between her father and Remus Lupin. Her eyes widened in shock as she realized this wasn't a trivial trail her father was testifying in. This was a murder trial and they really were in real trouble if they were found.

As Ted Tonks signed his name on the dotted line he never knew that he just signed them up for a rather long and wild ride.

**I hope you all enjoy To Protect a Witness.**


End file.
